


pokemon one shots

by rottenstrawberrymilk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Size Difference, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenstrawberrymilk/pseuds/rottenstrawberrymilk
Summary: pokemon gym leaders/professors x reader nsfw
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	pokemon one shots

He thinks you're art when you come back into the house, panting and glistening with sweat. He likes the way you look in a sports bra and leggings, chugging the rest of your water like its no problem when you come back from your runs. He'd come with you if he could, but he sticks to weight lifting in the gym. Cardio's hard on his knees, and you know this, which is why you feel particularly cruel leaving him to go on your evening runs. But you figure that he forgives you every time you leave to run, because you know he's more attracted to you than ever after a good workout. He likes the healthy flush in your cheeks and the slight tremble in your legs. Sometimes he leans on the kitchen counter, well built arms crossed as he stares at you. Normally you catch him staring. He always looks away first. But you know damn well what he likes and what he wants. 

You don't say anything. You never do. It's part of the silent game you play with him. You simply leave the kitchen to go shower, tracing a hand over his forearm as you go. It takes Milo everything he's got to stop himself from reaching after you and dragging you back over to kiss you. But he knew to be patient. 

All good things to those who wait. 

Steam still rose from your body as you walked out of the shower and into the bedroom. Milo was sitting on the bed, playing with his thumbs, head down, before he noticed your presence and looked up at you. His hair was thick upon his brows and he brushed it away, looking as though he was about to go crazy with anticipation.   
  
A bit of a half smile pulled at your lips as your face flushed. “Have you been _waiting_ for me? This whole time?” You asked, crossing your arms over your towel clad chest. You always knew the answer was the same every time. Yes. Yes. He'd wait for you forever if he had to. He was patient like that.   
  
Milo suddenly stood up looking even more flustered than you as his gaze darted over your bare shoulders and collarbone, at your hand clasping the towel to your chest and body. You came closer, looking up at him. You were slow in your movements, watching him observe every shift of your hand and body, every twitch in the corner of your lips. You liked teasing him--you liked working him up. It was just so _easy_ how could you not? 

"Come here," he told you, his deep voice gentle, but breathless. 

Your hands reached up to his broad, powerful shoulders. Your touch was soft, but seemed to move him with little no problem, back down to the bed. As he sat down you came closer, climbing on top of him. One of your hands moved back to your chest to hold the towel. One of his larger, freckled hands crept over yours as he leaned forwards and finally, _finally_ , kissed you. His other hand went to cup your cheek, practically enveloping your face, making you feel even smaller than before.

Slowly, he pulled your hand loose from the towel, bringing it to his chest. You moved it anyways, farther up his body, feeling him shiver under your touch. Your hand moved to the side of his neck and to the bottom of his jaw, light with fuzz as you kissed him, finding thrill in the low groan you managed to get in response. He hadn't shaved in a few days. 

Suddenly, lurching forwards, Milo's hand dragged the towel down from your body, letting it fall. Your legs were straddled around his lap, the towel clinging loosely to your hips as you leaned forward into his touch. His large, marked hands smoothed up your sides, up your hips and waist and ribs. His thumbs pressed beneath your breasts before his hands fully came to cover them.  
  
“You’re...really, really soft, honey,” he told you, his voice mellow, his eyes almost completely dilated.

You shifted your hips slowly, teasingly, before your face heated up, feeling his arousal against your inner thigh. "Milo..." you murmured, wrapping your arms around him. 

"God, I love you."

He held you tighter, laying back on the bed, a massive sigh leaving him. His hands stroked up and down your back, right at the base of your spine. You pressed your lips to his neck, sucking slightly, your fingers arching against the back of his head, burying in his hair. Milo grabbed up and under your ass, pushing you farther up his body so you could reach his lips easier once more. 

If you could have laid there on top of him forever you would have. Staring into half-lidded, soft green eyes that held more compassion and adoration for you than you had ever known before. 


End file.
